Blog użytkownika:Czarny kocurek/Nowe pokolenie
Hej jestem Emma Marinette Agrest mam Fiołkowe oczy moje długie Granatowe włosy sięgają mi pleców ale wiąrze je w 2 kucyki moja grzywka opada mi na lewe oko nosze Białą bluzke z kwiecistym wzorem Brązowoczarną Marynarke i Niebieskie Dzisny i pomarańczowe tenisówki Mam 2 młodszych Braci 1 Nazywa się Luois ma ciemne Blond włosy i jasne zielone oczy nosi czarną bluzke z krótkim Rękawkiem i szare spodnie i czarne buty 2 Natomiast ma na imię Hugo ma tak samo jak ja Fiołkowe oczy i Granatowe włosy nosi Niebieską bluzke i zielone spodnie i żółte buty Naszymi Rodzicami są Biedronka i Czarny kot Ale Rodzice zrzekli się bycia super Bohaterami Ale teraz ja ich córka jestem Biedronką Moją najleprzą przyjaciółką jest Bella Ona ma fioła na punkcie Biedry że po swojej Mamie prowadź Bloga Dziele razem z bracimi pokój Podkochuje się w takim jednym Chłopaku Mam rywalke o Serce Erica bo tak ma na imię ten Chłopak a imię mojej Rywalki brzmi Carmen Cała moja Rodzina mieszka w Wielkiej Willi Dobra konicze pisać Oczami Emmy : wstałam z łóżka i pokierowałam się do łazienki Właśnie wychodziłam z Łazienki gdy podknełam się o Deskorolke Luoisa i upadłam -LUOIS …!! Wydarłam się na cały dom Do pokoju wbiegł 7 letni Chłopiec o Ciemnych blond włosach - Co jest…? Spytał -co jest… ja ci powiem co jest ile razy mam ci mówić żebyś sprzątał po sobie …? Spytałam - jakieś 76 razy odparł Zeszliśmy na śniadanie i usiedliśmy do jedzenia Po Śniadaniu wyszliśmy z domu i porzegnałam się z Bracimi i karzde z nas poszło w swoją strone Doskonale wiedziałam jak Jeszcze raz się spózinie to pan Mendeleiv wezwie Rodziców ale dowiedziałam się od Bell gdy dotarłam do szkoły że Fizyka dziś nie ma bo zachorował więc cała klasa będzie w Bilbliotece Siedziałam nad książkami gdy podeszła do mnie ta Zołza -Witaj Marinette Powiedziała - Jakbyś nie wiedziała mam na imię Emma a Marinette to imię mojej mamy Odparłam -wiem o tym Powiedziała z drwiącym uśmieszkiem - spadaj Powiedziałam -Coś ty powiedziała …!? Spytała wściekła -To co słyszałaś… SPADAJ odparłam -Porzałujesz tego Marinette Dupain -Cheng Powiedziała i odeszła A ja przewróciłam tylko oczami i wróciłam do czytania Po skoczonych lecjach wróciłam do domu gdy weszłam do salonu myślałam że padne ze śmiechu jak zobaczyłam Tate który paradował w sukni -O cześć kochanie jak tam w szkole…? spytał -E... Nie mogłam wydusić siebie ani słowa Tata zrozumiał dlaczego stoje osłupiała i zrobił się czerwony jak Burak Nagle z Gabinetu wyszła Mama ze szpilkami i Marynarką w kolorze Jasnego Różu -Adrien dlaczego jesteś Czerwony …? spytała zdziwiona -E … bo nasza córka zobaczyła mnie paradującego w Damskiej sukience odparł - Emmo nie mamy przecierz manekina więc poprośłam tate żeby On był Manekinem a ta sukienka jest dla Pani Sabriny bo ona jedzie na urodziny do swojej babci która mieszka w Ukrainie Powiedziała mama i kazała tacie wejść na taboret A ja postanowiłam pójść do pokoju Gdy weszłam do pokoju zobaczyłam Hugo i Merry Córke Pani Manon którzy Bawili się Lalkami Biedronki i Czarnego Kota -O hej siora jak tam …? Powiedział 6 latek -A dobrze co porabiacie …? spytałam się Merry -Bawimy się lalkami Odparła na moje pytanie 4 latka wiem Chociaż Mała dobiero ma 4 lata to umi wszystkie słowa i jak ona mnie o coś poproś to robi " oczy Niemowlaka " ten sam trik używała pani Manon Gdy miała 5 lat a moja Mama była w moim wieku i nie mogła się opszeć jej słodkim oczką Spojrzałam na zegarek na ścianie była 14: 46 a Luois miał lekcje pianina do 15:40 Więc na pewno Ojciec pójedzie po niego Półgodziny póziniej przyszła Pani Manon odebrać Merry Merry przybiła z Hugo piątke a mnie przytuliła i dała mi burzaka w policzek Gdy Pani Manon wraz Merry wyszły wróciłam do pokoju i włączyłam laptopa i weszłam na Biedrobloga Zobaczyłam post od Belli na temat tego jak ja z Czarnym kotem uratowaliśmy Paryż przed Szczurzycą a Ten post brzmiał tak : BIEDRONKA ZNOWU URATOWAŁA PARYŻ PRZED ZŁOCZYNICĄ MOŻE NASTEPNYM RAZEM UDA MI SIĘ ZROBIĆ Z NIĄ WYWIAD…? uśmiechnełam się do siebie Fajnie być super Bohaterką ale to jest niesprawiedliwe że nie mogę powiedzieć nikomu nawet własnej przyjacółce że to ja jestem Obrączynią Paryża Westchnełam zrezygnowana i wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie Kanapke Gdy zeszłam do Holu zobaczyłam jak do Holu wchodź Tata wraz z Luoisem -Cześć siostra …! krzyknoł i podbiegł do mnie i mnie przytulił -Hejka Powiedziałam O godzinie 16: 00 cała nasza Rodzina usiadła w salonie Chłopcy usiedli na kanapie znaczy zaczeli się kłócić o pilota Mama siedziała przy stole i szkicowała nowy projekt a tata siedział w Fotelu i czytał Gazete A ja słuchałam Muzyki -Odawaj pilota moja kolej oglądać bajki …! krzyknoł Hugo -Nie … bo moja Odparł Luois -MOJA…! Krzyknoł Hugo -Niee… odparł Luois -Taak ... Powiedział Hugo Miałam dość kłótni braci więc poszłam do łazienki Z tąd słyszałam jak tata krzyczy na Luoisa -Luois odaj swemu bratu pilota …! - a-ale Tato powiedział Luois Nagle z kieszeni wyleciała moja Kwami -Rany Emmka czy twoi Bracia zawsze się tak kłócą …? Spytała zdziwiona Tikki -No w sumie … to tak Odparłam Umyłam twarz i wyszłam i zobaczyłam że Hugo ogląda Alvinnna i Wiewiórki na Nicelodin Postanowiłam wejść do Gabinetu taty i się o coś spytać a Mianowicie o to co się stało z Babcią Marceliną Stanełam przed drzwiami Gabinetu i zapukałam gdy usłyszałam słowo " Proszę " Weszłam do środka tata siedział w fotelu i czytał książke Usiadłam na krześle które stało przy Biurku -E…tata mam pewne pytanie…? spytałam zdenerwowana bo nie wiedziałam czy tata chce o tym mówić czy też nie -O co chciałaś się mnie spytać odparł zerkając na mnie -O to …dlaczego Babcia Marcelina odeszła gdy miałeś 15 lat i jak to wpyneło na relacje między tobą a dziadkiem Gabrielem…? spytałam a zarazem byłam ciekawa jego odpowiedzi Tata westchnoł i wstał z kszesła i podszedł do Obrazu przedstawiającą kobiete o długich blond włosach i jasnych zielonych oczach -Ech … córciu to jest dla mnie trudne bo jakieś kilka lat temu to znaczy jakieś 5 Lat temu bo ja w tym domu jeszcze mieszkałem ze swoim ojcem jakieś 3 lata temu moja Matka w dziwnych okolicznościach znikneła bez śladu … po tym wydarzeniu mój ojciec się zmienił na gorsze to znaczy był surowy i nadopiekuczy i zamknoł mnie w domu bo niechciał żebym nie poznał Świata ale potem jak Mistrz Fu dał mi Moje Miraculum to byłem naszcześliwszy na świecie ale jak pozałem Marinette która była Biedronką zakochałem się w niej i poświeciłem się dla niej 5 razy … Powiedział i otworzył sejf i wyciągnoł z niego Pudełko Podszedł do mnie i mi je podarował Otworzyłam je a w nim był złoty łacuszek w kształcie serca Otworzyłam łanicuszek a w nim było zdjęcie babci - zanim moja Matka odeszła podarowała mi ten wisiorek powiedziała mi jakbym miał kiedyś Rodzine to żebym ten Wisiorek dał swojej Córce Powiedział i spojrzał na zegarek na swojej ręce -Już tak pózino lepiej idź do łóżka Powiedział i mnie przytulił Gdy wychodziłam odwróciła się do taty -Kocham cię Tatusiu Powiedziałam z uśmiechem - Ja ciebie też księżniczko Odparł Załorzyłam wisiorek na szyje i poszłam do łazienki się wykąpać Po 20 minutach byłam już w łóżku i spałam jak kłoda Miałam bardzo dziwny sen Mianowicie taki że w tym śnie była kobieta miała na sobie Niebieski Kombinezon miała rozpuszczone blond włosy ale i tak rozpoznałam że to moja babcia stała na przeciwko mnie i się na mnie patrzyła Właśnie miałam ją chwycić za ręke ale się rozpłyneła byłam w białej nicości tylko co słyszałam to moje kroki ale nagle zobaczyłam jakieś światło Musiałam przymrórzyć oczy gdy je znów otworzyłam zobaczyłam że Jestem na polanie a wokół mnie były kwiaty usłyszałam czyjś śmiech odwróciłam się w strone dobiegającego śmiechu gdy się odwróciłam znowu zobaczyłam moją Babcie ale trochę młodszą miała tak na oko 16-17 lat Wyglądało na to że do mnie macha Więc podeszłam do niej -E… hejka Powiedziałam -O cześć jestem Marcelina a ty …? spytała -Jestem Emma Odparłam - Usiądź pogadamy sobie Powiedziała Ja posłusznie usiadłam koło Marceliny - wiem że ty śnisz a ja jestem twoim wytworem wyobraźni Powiedziała posyłając mi promieny uśmiech -Skąd wiesz …? spytałam zainteresowana - Bo słysze jak odychasz a zarazem wiem że mój syn ma spaniałą Żone i 3 Spaniałych dzieci Powiedziała - Babciu … dlaczego nie dałaś znaku życia przez tyle lat …? Spytałam Babcia Miała właśnie odpowiedzieć gdy usłyszałam sygnał budzika Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy spostrzegłam że jestem w swoim pokoju Wyciągnełam Telefon spod poduszki i sprawdziłam godzine Była 9 : 00 ale na całe szczęście dziś jest Sobota wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki Po poranej Toalecie zeszłam na dół zobaczyłam Chłopców którzy oglądali bajki W salonie na telewizorze plazmowywm Pokierowałam się do kuchni i zobaczyłam tate który stał na drabinie i coś tam majstrował przy lampie - Tato mam sprawe Powiedziałam - Jaką córciu …? Spytał -E… śniła mi się Babcia Marcelina która była w strój pawia a potem znalazłam się na polanie i z nią trochę rozmawiałam powiedziałam -że co …! krzyknoł tata i spadł z Drabiny Do kuchni wbiegła Mama wraz z Chłopcami - Adrien co się stało …? spytała -narada Rodzina Powiedział tata i kazał wszyskim iść do salonu Rodzice usiedli na kanapie a ja i Chłopcy usiedliśmy w Fotelach - posłuchajcie 1 osoba z naszej Rodziny miała sen powiedział -Kto Tatusiu …? Spytał Hugo -Ja Powiedziałam -Co ci się śniło Emmo …? Spytała Mama - śniła mi się babcia Marcelina która była w strój pawia byłam w białej Nicość co tylko słyszałam to swoje kroki a potem oślepił mnie blask musiałam zamknąć oczy gdy je znów otworzyłam zobaczyłam że jestem na polanie i usłyszałam czyjś śmiech odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Babcie ale trochę Młodszą miała 16-17 lat usiadłam koło niej i zaczełam z nią Rozmwiać spytałam się jej dlaczego nie dawała znaku życia przez te lata Babcia miała odpowiedzieć ale oczywiście musiałam się obudzić Powiedziałam i zobaczyłam że mojej Rodzinie kopary opadły -Córciu nie wiem co powiedzieć Powiedziała mama - Lepiej zadzonie do Dziadeka Fu Powiedział tata Po 15 minutach tata odłorzył Telefon - I co …? spytałam - Dziadek powiedział że przyjdzie 20 Godzin póziniej do naszego domu przyszedł dziadek Wszyscy znowu usiedliśmy w salonie i musiałam wszystko od początku opowiadać -Hmm… Myślę że twoja Babcia przez sen chciała się z tobą skątaktować Powiedział dziadek - ale dlaczego a kórat z Emmą…? spytał Tata - tego nie wiem mój drogi Powiedział dziadek -To znaczy że moja zaginiona Teściowa jest Super bohaterką …!!? Krzyneła Mama i zemdlała - Kropeczko zbudź się Powiedział tata potrząsając mamą tata wzioł mame na górę W salonie zostałam tylko ja, dziadek i moi Bracia -Dzieci ja muszę wracać mam dużo Klijętów powiedział dziadek i wyszedł Nie wiedziałam co o tym Myśleć więc poszłam do naszego pokoju Gdy weszłam do środka zobaczyłam że Tikki patrzy w okno Gdy do niej podeszłam obie usłyszałyśmy Huk na zewnątrz - O…nie znowu Władca ciem wypuścił Akume Powiedziała zdenerwowana - Tikki Kropkuj …! Krzyknełam a moje ubranie znikneło a zamiast niego miałam na sobie Czerwony Lateksowy strój w czerwone kropki moja maska ma ten sam wzór A zamiast gumek na włosach miałam czerwone kokardki z czarnymi kropkami Wyskoczyłam przez okno i poleciałam na miejsce zdarzenia zobaczyłam tam Czarnego kota i podbiegłam do niego i się spytałam -kto został zakumonizowany …? - Córka sławnej Reporterki Odparł Nagle zobaczyliśmy 4 letnią dziewczyke w biało- Niebieskiej sukience " O nie Merry " Pomyślałam - Merry …! Krzyknełam w strone dziewczyki Dziewczynka odwróciła się w naszą strone - Nie Jestem Merry tylko śnieżyn Anioł …! Krzyneła i wycelowała w nas swoją Różdzke -Kocie unik …! krzyknełam i oboje zrobiliśmy salto Użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu i wylosowało mi się Lustro - E… lustro …? Spytałam sama siebie Nagle dziecko wycelował swoją Różdzke w Czarnego kota -Czarny kocie uważaj …! krzyknełam w jego strone Kot zrobił unik Użyłam Biedronkowego zmysłu i wiedziałam co mam Robić -Kocie użyj Kotaklizmu …! Krzyknełam w jego strone - Ale masz chyba jakiś plan co nie …!!? spytał Podbiegłam do niego i szepnełam mu do ucha - Dobra rozumiem Odpowiedział -Mroziny Aniłku złap mnie …! krzyknoł a dziewczynka zaczeła go godzić Chłopak schował się za drzewem a dziecko stało na fontanie Chłopak podbiegł do Fontany -Kotaklizm…! krzyknoł i dotknoł Ręką Fontany a ona się Rozsypałam a dziecko spadło Dziewczynka była czerwona na twarzy i wycelowała w nas swoją różdzke Stałam przed kotem i wyciągnełam przed siebie lustro a promień zmienił kierunek i trafił w dziewczynke Podeszłam do niej wziełam od niej Różdzke i ją zniszczyłam - Wynoś się mała Akumo powiedziałam i otworzyłam Jo-Jo - pora wypędzić złe moce…!! krzyknełam i moje Jo-Jo złapało Akume - Mam cię powiedziałam i otworzyłam Jo-Jo -Pa pa miły motylku Powiedziałam -Niezwykła Biedronka …!!! krzyknełam i żuciłam lustrem w Niebo - Zaliczone …!!! krzyknełam z czarnym kotem i przybiliśmy sobie żółwika i karzde z nas pobiegło w swoją strone Weszłam do pokoju przez okno i się przemieniłam i zeszłam do salonu zobaczyłam że moja Rodzina siedź przed Telewizorem Usiadłam koło Taty -Wybory Na Burmistrza wygrała Mileney Bruel miała 98 % głosów a Chloe Burgeson miała tylko 60 % głosów Powiedział pan Marco -Gratulacje pani Mileno mamy wszyscy nadzieję że dobrze będzie pani sprawować władze w Paryżu Powiedziała pani Manon Poszłam spać Miałam koszmar śniło mi się że walcze z Lilą a kot z Władcą ciem kot był Bardzo Rany nagle Władca ciem wbija kotu w klatkę piersiową swoją laske kot upada na ziemie -Kocie …!!! Krzycze i odpycham od siebie Lile i Biegne do kota ale wszystko znika i momętalnie znajduje się na cmętarzu i widzę dużo ludzi koło jakiegoś grobu ludzie już odchodzą a ja podeszłam do grobu i widzę Napis " TU SPOCZYWA SUPER BOHATER CZARNY KOT ZAWSZE BĘDZIEMY O TOBIE PAMIĘTAĆ " upadłam na kolana zaczełam płakać schowałam twarz w dłonie nagle spadł deszcz było zimno i mokro zobaczyłam na grobie kwiaty i szmacianą lalke czarnego kota podniosłam ją przytuliłam ją do siebie i znowu zaczełam płakać -Błagam to nie jest prawda Powiedziałam sama do siebie - oj…to jest prawda usłyszałam głos za sobą odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Władce ciem -Ty…!!!! Krzyknełam Wstałam z trawy i zaczełam biec w jego strone ale on zniknoł Ale słyszałam jego śmiech w swojej głowie -Och…Biedronko czemu go nie uratowałaś to prześciebie czarny kot zginoł Buchachacha…!!!!!!! zaśmiał się szyderczo załapałam się za głowe -Przesteń zotaw mnie w spokoju…!! Krzyknełam Upadłam na kolana i trzymałam się za głowe -zostaw mnie proszę Powiedziałam Znowu się pojawił i wycelował we mnie swoją laske poczułam jak coś mnie pszeszywa na wskroś -NIIIIIEEEEEE…!!!!!!!!! krzyknełam Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy byłam cała mokra a po policzkach leciały mi łzy Do pokoju wbiegli Rodzice i moi Bracia Gdy mama zobaczyła mnie całą rostęsioną podbiegła do mnie i mnie przytuliła -Ciiii…już jest wszystko dobrze Powiedziała Nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa przytuliłam się mocniej do Mamy i schowałam twarz w jej bluzce -M…mamusiu …to było…takie … st…straszne Powiedziałam jąkając się Wstałam z łóżka -Tikki Kropkuj …! Krzyknełam Za nim moja Rodzina zareagowała ja wyskoczyłam przez okno i poleciałam w strone wieży Eiffla Wylądowałam na samym szczycie zobaczyłam sylwetke Chłopaka i Podbiegłam do niego od tyłu go przytuliłam Chłopak odwrócił się w moją strone -o...Biedronka Powiedział Przytuliłam się do niego i schowałam twarz w jego klatce piersiowej -Biedronsiu co się stało …? spytał zmartwiony -Kocie ja miałam koszmar śniło mi się że walcze z lilą a ty z Władcą ciem a, ty jesteś bardzo rany nagle władca ciem wbija ci w klatkę piersiową swoją laske i ty upadasz na ziemie a ja, krzycze i chcę biegnąć w twoją strone ale wszystko znika i momętalnie znajduje się na cmętarzu i widzę ludzi koło jakiegoś grobu i ludzie już odchodzą a ja podeszłam do grobu i widzę napis " TU SPOCZYWA SUPER BOHATER CZARNY KOT ZAWSZE BĘDZIEMY O TOBIE PAMIĘTAĆ " upadłam na kolana i zaczełam płakać schowałam twarz w dłonie i nagle zaczoł padać ulewny deszcz mówiłam sobie że to nie może być prawda potem władca ciem pojawia się i wbija swoją laske w moją klatkę piersiową poczułam jak coś mnie pszeszywa na wskroś upadłam na kolana i zaczełam krzyczeć potym krzyku się obudziłam Powiedziałam -Ciii…już dobrze nic ci niegroź księżniczko Powiedział - dziękuje że jesteś szepnełam mu do ucha Staliśmy tak z 20 minut przytuleni do siebie - ja już muszę iść kocie Powiedziałam - dozobaczenia moja pani Powiedział Zarzuciłam Jo-Jo i poleciałam w strone domu Weszłam do pokoju i się przemieniłam i padłan na łóżko zmęczona i momętalnie usnełam Obudziłam się o 12:00 wstałam z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem poszłam do łazienki umyłam twarz i rozczesałam włosy i wyszłam z łazienki i otworzyłam szafe i wziełam czerwoną bluzkę w czarne kropki i czarne spodnie I zeszłam na dół do kuchni gdy weszłam do kuchni zobaczyłam Tate pijcego Kawe I mame jedzącą kanapke i chłopców jedzących płatki z Mlekiem Usiadłam przy stole -Córciu dlaczego płakałaś wczoraj w nocy …? spytała Mama z troską w głosie - Miałam koszmar Odparłam -Jaki…? spytał Mnie Tata -Śniło mi się że walcze z Lilą a Czarny kot z Władcą ciem kot był bardzo rany nagle zobaczyłam że Władca ciem wbija kotowi swoją laske w klatkę piersiową a chłopak upada na ziemie a ja krzycze chce podbiec do kota ale on i Władca ciem znikają potem znalazłam się na cmętarzu zobaczyłam ludzi przy jakimś Grobie podeszłam do nagrobka a tam było napisane "TUTAJ SPOCZYWA SUPER BOHATER CZARNY KOT ZAWSZE BĘDZIEMY O TOBIE PAMIĘTAĆ "potem upadłam na kolana i zaczełam płakać ukryłam twarz w dłonie zaczoł padać deszcz było zimno i mokro mówiłam sobie że to nie jest prawda potem zjawił się On zaczoł mnie obwiniać że to moja winna że kot nie żyje chciałam go walnąć ale on się rozpyłnoł potem słyszałam go w swojej głowie krzyczałam żeby mi nie mącił w głowie nagle pojawił się przedemną i wbił w moją klatkę piersiową swoją laske ja upadłam na kolana i zaczełam krzyczeć i się w tym momęcie się obudziłam Powiedziałam spuszczając głowe na dół A po moich policzkach zaczeły lecieć łzy -O mój boże Emma dlaczego masz takie sny …? Spytała mama i mie Przytuliła -Sama chce to wiedzieć odparłam zjadłam i wstałam od stołu i poszłam na górę i weszłam do pokoju i usiadłam na łóżku Skuliłam się wziełam empe 4 i włorzyłam słuchawki do uszu Nagle usłyszałam mi znaną melodyjke w telefonie Wziełam go do Ręki i włoczyłam Wideo Czat Dzwoniła Bella -Hej stara posłuch… przerwała bo na pewno zobaczyła moje czerwone oczy -Emmka wszystko okej …? spytała zmartwiona -Tak nic mi nie jest Odparłam - na pewno …? spytała - tak odparłam -No… okej … więc posłuchaj Car zrobiła impreze basenową mój brat Zane nakręcił Filmik z Car w Roli głównej Powiedziała -Serio…? spytałam -tak odparła Zobaczyłam Filmik na którym ta zołza wpada do Basenu -Hahahahahahahahaha… Zaczełam się głośno śmiać -Emmka ten Filmik jest na Jutubie na Fb a na Jutubie ma już 12567 odsłon Powiedziała Bella - No to Car jest Gwiazdą internetu Powiedziałam -No Racja Odparła Jeszcze chwilę porozmawiałam ze swoją przyjaciółką i porzegnałyśmy się Nagle usłyszałam głos w swojej Głowie -Emmo to ja -Kim jesteś czego odemnie chcesz…!? spytałam -Pamiętasz naszą rozmowe na polanie …? spytał głos -Babciu Marcelino czy to ty …!? spytałam - tak moje dziecko to ja Odparła -Babciu ale jak to możliwe że cię słyszę …!? spytałam -czy tata dał ci wisiorek z sercem …? Spytała -no…tak… ale co to ma do rzeczy …? Spytałam - to moje dziecko że ten wisiorek jest Maginczny dzięki niemu mogę się z tobą kontaktować nie odpowiedziałam ci na twoje pytanie chciałam zabrać twego ojca ze sobą ale Twój dziadek mi na to nie pozwolił on jest Władcą ciem musisz go powstrzymać Emmo ja za 5 dni będe w Paryżu ale nic nie mów swojej Rodzinie obiecaj mi to Powiedziała -Słowo Kocura Powiedziałam Głos znikneło a ja położyłam się na łóżku i usnełam Miałam sen byłam w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu za mną stał Władca ciem i coś tam mówił ale nie rozrórzniałam słów tak jakby to było jakieś zaklęcie nagle Mężczyzna odwrócił się i przezemnie pszeszedł tak jakbym była duchem nagle wszystko znikło i znowu byłam w białej nicość ale tutaj wiało chłodem tak jakbym była nad Morzem pszeszłam 2 może z 3 kroki i oślepił mnie blask słońca musiałam przyprórzyć oczy gdy znów je otworzyłam zobaczyłam że jestem na plaży a wakół mnie było bezkresne Morze nagle zobaczyłm w odali że coś płynie ku brzegowi podbiegłam do tej "rzeczy" tą rzeczą była przypinka w kształcie piór pawia przyczepiłam ją do bluzki a ona zaczeła świecić i oślepił mnie blask zamknełam oczy gdy je znów otworzyłam zobaczyłam że przedemną pojawiło się stworzenie wyglądem przypominające pawia -widzę Emmo że mnie znalazłaś powiedział stworek -Kim jesteś …? spytałam stworka -jestem kwami pawia na należe do twojej babci mam na imię Marrina spójrz mi w oczy Emma powiedział stworek Spojrzałam w jej oczy w jej wspomnieniach zobaczyłam babcie jak ratuje ludzi w stroju pawia a potem widzę jak babcia trzyma kilkunasto miesiecznego tate a Potem widzę zakapturzoną postaci w pelerynie wybiegającą z domu momętalnie się odsunełam -Jak…ja…to…zrobiłam …!!? Krzyknełam zdziwiona - ty masz niezwykły dar Emmo który pozwala ci zobaczyć wspomnienia wszystkich ludzi spójrz na swój nadgarstek powiedział stworek Spojrzałam na swój nadgarstek i zobaczyłam że mam znamie 1 część znamienia była czerwona w 3 czarne kropki a 2 była czarna z 3 żółtymi poduszkami -wcześniej tego nie zauwarzyłam Odparłam -to jest znamie oznaczjące że jesteś córką Biedronki i Czarnego Kota twoi bracia też będą go mieli ale w swoim czasie Powiedział stworek Zanim zdonrzyłam coś powiedzieć poczułam że ktoś wylewa na mnie coś zimnego i Nagle się obudziłam zobaczyłam że jestem w swoim pokoju a nademą lewitowała Tikki -Emma jest 17:00 Mama zostawiła ci w kuchni zapiekanke Powiedziała moja kwami - Dobrze już wstaje Odparłam Wstałam z łóżka i zeszłam na dół zanim weszłam do jadali zobaczyłam czy mam znamie zobaczyłam że je mam i uśmiechałam się do siebie i weszłam do jadali usiadłam przy stole i zaczełam jeść obiad przygotowany przez Benjamina naszego kucharza Ben robi najleprze obiady na świecie Po obiedzie zadzwonił do mamy telefon - Aha dobrze Powiedziała mama i się rozłączyła - Kto dzwonił …? spytał tata -Twoja teściowa skarbie Odparła mama -Co chciała …? Dopytywał się tata - chciała do nas przyjechać na kilka dni bo w Chinach Robią remont mieszkania Odparła mama -Niech no zgadne Teściu też przyjedzie …? Spytał tata - Owszem też przyjedzie Odparła mama O 18 : 00 do naszego domu przywitali dziadkowie -Marinette skarbie dobrze cię znowu widzieć po tylu latach Powiedziała Babcia przytulając Mame - Ciebie też miło widzieć mamo Powiedziała Mama - Hahaha Adrien ty się wogóle nie zmieniłeś od czasu waszego ślubu Zaśmiał się dziadek przytulając Tate -Ciebie też miło widzieć drogi Teściu Powiedział tata poklepując dziadka po plecach - Tato bo udusisz mi tu mojego Męża Powiedziała mama śmiejąc się - Oj Marinette nie dasz swemu staruszkowi się przywitać ze swoim zieniciem …? spytał dziadek -Owszem pozwole ale tato bo Adrien mi tu kopnie w kaledarz jeżeli będziesz go tak przytulał Odparła mama -No dobrze córciu no a gdzie są ci 2 szkodnicy …? spytał dziadek - Są na górze Odparł tata Chłopcy zbiegli ze schodów i wbiegli do Holu - Babcia …Dziadek …!! Krzykneli równocześnie -Chłopcy miło was widzieć Powiedział dziadek przytulając chłopców Cała nasza Rodzina była w salonie -Córciu pamiętasz może jak na weselu Alyi i Nino oni tanczyli Makarene i oboje wpadli do Tortu …? Spytała babcia - Mamo ja myślałam że Alya weźmie siekiere i będzie mnie Gonić po kościele Powiedziała Mama parskając śmiechem - A ja myślałem droga teściowo że Nino weźmie szpade i ja będę musiał z nim walczyć Powiedział tata Poszłam z bracimi do pokoju O godzinie 7:30 Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do szafy i ją otworzyłam wyciągnełam z niej niebieską tunike z długim Rękawem i włorzyłam na nogi szare tenisówki i uczesałam włosy w kucyka i zeszłam do kuchni usiadłam przy stole i zaczełam jeść przygotowane przez Babcie Gofry z polewą Czekoladową O godzinie 8 : 20 wyszłam z domu i kierowałam się w strone szkoły Byłam już przed szkołą gdy usłyszałam głos Belli -Emma zaczekaj …! Krzczała odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam że moja przyjaciółka biegnie w moją strone - Hej Bell Powiedziałam przytulając przyjaciółkę - Hej Emma coś ty taka wystrojona idziesz na Randkę …? spytała Bella śmiejąc się - nie… idę na żadną Radkę i to samo mogę spytać ciebie coś się tak wystroiła Odparłam - Ciotka Jessica siostra Mamy przyjechała na 6 tygodni a mało tego ona przytyła z 30 kilo a matka jej powtarza żeby nie jadła fast- Foodów ale ciotka jej mówi żeby jej nie rozkazywała a ja muszę z nią dzielić pokoju Bella spóciła głowe - Stara na pewno jakoś się dogadasz z ciotką Powiedziałam poklepując przyjaciółkę po Ramieniu i obie poszłyśmy do szkoły Na lekcji Fizyki pan Mendeleiv zrobił kartkówke - Dobrze macie 45 minut na zrobienie kartkówki Powiedział Nauczyciel i zaczoł pić kawe Wszyscy odali kartki Po 30 godzinach sprawdzania przez Fizyka naszych kartkówek powiedział - moi drodzy 6+ dostali… wszyscy wyczekiwali co powie Pan Mendeleiv - dostali … Eric Stoun i Emma Agrest Gratulacje Moi drodzy Powiedział nauczyciel i uścisnął nam ręce Na przerwie podszedł do mnie Eric - Emma Gratuluje Powiedział podając mi Rękę - Dzię…kuje c…ci E…Eric j… ja to…bie t…eż Gra…Gratuluje Powiedziałam jąkając się - No to na narazie Odparł i odszedł - Norozia … e znaczyć Yyy … znaczy miałobuć yyy… znaczy miało Być narka powiedziałam jąkając się Nagle podeszła do mnie Bella nadal się Śmiejąc -Co cię tak Bawi …? spytałam - Ty Odparła - Ja …? spytałam -No na serio jesteś podobna do ciotki Marinette podobna wyglądem i charakterem …hahaha Odparła nadal się śmiejąc - nie do bijaj mnie rany co Eric mógł sobie o mnie pomyśleć Powiedziałam sama do sobie Gdy wróciłam ze szkoły zobaczyłam na wycierace paczke zaadresowaną do mnie Wziełam paczke i poszłam do pokoju na całe szczęście Chłopców nie było Otworzyłam paczke a w niej był list i jakieś pudełko Wziełam pudełko i je otworzyłam w środku była Branzoletka w kształcie BiedronkoKota Załorzyłam Brazoletke na Lewy nadgarstek muszę przyznać jest bardzo Ładna Otworzyłam list " DROGA EMMO MARINETTE JEŻELI TO CZYTASZ TO WIEDZ ŻE TA BRAZOLETKA JEST PRZEKAZYWANA Z POKOLENIA NA POKOLENIE NOŚ JĄ Z DUMĄ NAZYWAM SIĘ CLEMETAIN JESTEM TWOJĄ POPRZEDNICZKĄ A MOJA MATKA MONICA BYŁA POPRZEDNICZKĄ TWOJEJ MAMY MOŻE PAMIĘTASZ JAK TWOJA MATKA OPOWIADAŁA CI O STAROŻYYNEJ BIEDRONCE I STAROŻYTNYM CZARNYM KOCIE BO JA CLEM JESTEM ICH POTOMKINIĄ MOJA MATKA KAZAŁA MI DAĆ TĄ BRAZOLETKE TOBIE WIĘC MIEJ JĄ PRZY SOBIE EMMO " schowałam list do pamiętnika i weszłam na internet Przez jakieś 20 godziny szukałam informacji o starożytnej Biedronce Dowiedziałam się że Bochaterowie żyli już piętset tysięcy lat Nagle do w pokoju wbiegł Luois - siora Ratuj Hugo chce mnie zabić Powiedział dysząc - a co mu zrobiłeś …? spytałam - Wylałem na Niego kubeł zimnej wody a on wzioł kija i zaczoł mnie gonić Wysapał Luois - Na ważyłeś sobie piwa to teraz sam je wypij Powiedziałam Wyszłam na korytarz i zaczełam słuchać wersji Hugo kazałam im się pogodzić Była godzina 18:20 a ja leżałam na łóżku i gapiłam się w sufit - Emmo Usłyszałam głos w głowie -babciu czy to ty …? spytałam - Nie…jestem Clemetain chce ci powiedzieć że jesteś niezwykłym dzieckiem masz niezwykły dar widzenia wspomniń wszystich ludzi twoje sny to są wizje tego co może się stać kiedyś albo może zdażyć się w karzdej Chwili Powiedział głos -Czekaj ty jesteś tą Clem która dała mi tą brazoletke …? Spytałam - tak to ja…ale ty nie tylko masz dar widzenia wspomnień ale też moc Powiedział głos -Ale jaką moc …? Spytałam - twoje włosy są Magiczne Emmo dzięki nim możesz leczyć Rany morzesz to powiedzieć tylko najbliszym twoje włosy zaczną świecić gdy zaśpiewasz piosenke Powiedział Głos -Ale jak mam odkryć w sobie moc…? spytałam -Gdy będzie tego bardzo chciała a teraz żegnaj Powiedział głos Stałam skołowana " Jesteś niezwykłym dzieckiem z mocą leczenia " Pomyślałam Zeszłam na dół do kuchni Zjadłam kolacje i poszłam spać Nastał ten dzień przyjazdu babci Marceliny Niemogłam się doczekać powiedziałam Rodzicą o moich zdolnościach mama powiedziała mi że wiedziała o tym za nim ja się urodziłam a tata mi powiedział że wie że jego Matka przyjedzie bo dowiedział się od Weizzego Cała nasza Rodzina czekała na Babcie to znaczy ja, Mama,Tata ,Hugo,Luois, Babcia Sabine, i dziadek Tom Do domu weszła kobieta o długich blond włosach i jasnych zielonych oczach ubrana była w ciemno Niebieską sukienke -Mamo Powiedział Tata przytulając kobiete -Synku tak cie przepraszam za wszystko Powiedziała - Mamo co było to było Odparł Babcia podeszła do karzdego z nas i nas przytuliła Potem wszystko wytłumaczyła dlaczego była w Tybecie Była jesień szłam właśnie do szkoły gdy na kogoś wpadłam i upadłam na ziemie - sorka nic ci nie jest …? Powiedział głos podnoszę głowę i zobaczyłam dziewczyne o Długich Jasnych brązowych włosach i szarych oczach -Elli …? Pytam zdziwiona - Emma …!? krzyczy zdziwiona -E… pomorzesz mi wstać …? Zwracam się do szarookiej -Jasne Odpowiada i podaje mi rękę Chwytam ją za rękę A ona pomaga mi wstać -co ty tu robisz Elli …? pytam szarooką - A…tata dostał Awans i szef kazał mu pojechać do paryża i tata wzioł nas ze sobą Odparła Obie poszłyśmy do szkoły 1 Lekcje Mieliśmy z panią Kwiatkowską Ja i Elli weszłyśmy do klasy -Przypraszamy za spózinienie Powiedziałam to z Elli Równocześnie -Dobrze siadajcie Odparła Nauczycielka Muzyki Usiadłam z Elli w ławce gdzie częściej ja z Bellą siedzimy Nachyliłam się i szturchnełam Zacha w Ramie on się odwrócił w moją strone -Pst… gdzie jest Bella …? Spytałam szeptem -zachorowała nie będzie jej przez 3 tygodnie Odpowiedział -Aha odparłam i wróciłam do słuchania Nauczycielki -Dobrze moi Drodzy przywitajcie Nową koleżanke Ellizabetch Wilk Powiedziała Nauczycielka Szturchnełam Elli w ramie żeby się ruszyła Szarooka wstała i podeszła do nauczycielki -Dobrze kochanie opowiedz nam coś o sobie Zwróciła się do Szarookiej Nauczycielka -E…hej jestem Elli Wilk mam 13 lat moja mama Erisa jest Fryzjerką a Mój Tata Eros jest księgowym mam o 5 lat młodszą siostre która ma na imię Esmerene ale ja i Rodzice mówimy na nią Esme moja kuzynka Nazywa Emma Agrest no ta która tutaj siedź za tymi chłopakami…i…e… lubie Tańczyć , uprawiać sport , Rysować Powiedziała szarooka -Dziękujemy ci Elli za tą przemowe a teraz wracaj na swoje miejsce Powiedziała Nauczielka i zaczeła pisać coś na Tablicy Elli usiadła koło mnie i spóściła głowę -Ale żenada powiedziała sama do siebie -Ej dobrze ci poszło gdy ja pierszy raz pszyszłam do szkoły to od razu się wywaliłam zanim weszłam klasy Odparłam -Serio …? Spytała -Tak Odparłam Na przerwie podszedł do mnie Eric -hej Emm chciałabyś ze mną iść na koncert mojego taty …? Spytał zielonooki -Ja… i… ty… we 2 s… sami powiedziałam jakąc się -Tak no... jeżeli masz jakieś plany na sobote to może innym razem Powiedział -Nie mam ża…dnych pla…nów na … s… so…bote oczy…wiście pr… przyjdę Powiedziałam znowu się jąkając -Okej no to w Sobote przyjdę po ciebie o 17 :00 Powidział uśmiechając się -dob… ra … no … to … do…s… soboty powiedziałam znowu się jąkając Nagle podeszła do mnie Elli uśmiechając się -Uuuu… ktoś tu moją kuznke zaprosił na randkę Powiedziała -Co… nie … powiedziałam speszona -Taaa… jasne wmawiaj mi co chcesz ale ja wiem swoje Powiedziała poklepując mnie po ramieniu Po powrocie do domu zadzwoniłam do Belli -dziewczyno nie uwierzysz to co ci teraz powiem Powiedziałam do telefonu -No mów Poganiała mnie Bella -Eric mnie zaprosił na koncert …!!! krzyknełam do telefonu -I co zgodziłaś się …? spytała -Tak…!!! krzyknełam -Dziewczyno NIEZMARNUJ TEGO powiedziała Ubrałam się w piżame i poszłam spać Nastał ten dzień Wstałam z łóżka i wziełam z szafy jasno Niebieską sukienke i granatowy żakiet Rozczesałam włosy i zeszłam na dół gdy weszłam do salonu mojej Rodzinie kopary opadły nagle usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi poszłam otworzyć Gdy je otworzyłam zobaczyłam Erica Wziełam chłopaka pod ramie i oboje zaczeliśmy iść w strone Wieży Eiffla Cały wieczór spędziłam z Ericem wróciłam do domu o 22 :00 następnego dnia szłam do szkoły w deszczu " Dlaczego dziś musi padać" pomyślałam biegłam po schodach gdy się nagle podknełam myślałam że zalicze glebe ale ktoś złapał mnie w tali spojrzałam na wybawiciela i ujrzałam ciemno zielone oczy Erica -hej wszystko w porzątku ...? spytał - wzy....stko... w... porządku ..... wyjąkałam Blondyn postawił mnie na nogi i oboje poszliśmy do szkoły siedziałam z Elli w ławce gdy usłyszałyśmy głos pana Buistera - moi drodzy będzie zamiana miejsc ..... Ellizabetch usiądzi z Zacharym a ty Eric usiądziesz z Emmą Eli usiadła koło Zacha a obok mnie usiadł Eric " OMG uszczypnijce mnie bo ja chyba śnie ....!! " pomyślałam nagle zobaczyłam karteczke przed sobą "'' Emm nie odlatuj bo się nauczyciel patrzy "'' spojrzałam w strone blondyna a on się do mnie uśmiechnoł cały dzień w szkole minoł dosyć spokojnie do czasu gdy znowu Władca ciem nie wypuścił Akumy schowałam się za budynkiem - Tikki kropkuj ....! krzyknełam zarzuciłam Jo-Jo na drzewo mój partner walczył już z zakumonizowaną osobą - och biedronka dobrze że jesteś powiedział - no dobra rozprawmy się znowu ze złoczynicą powiedziałam Czarn kot zaskoczył błotopotwora od tyłu a ja zarzuciłam na potwora Jo-Jo tak jak zawsze ja użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu a kot Kotaklizmu a ja zrobiłam swoje czary mary i wszystko wróciło do normy po skoniczonych lekcjach wracałam do domu gdy spotkałam dzadka Fu - hej dziadku powiedziałam do niego i go przytuliłam - Emmo moge ci zaufać ....? spytał - e.... oczywiście odparłam dziadek podarował mi 2 szkatułki - twoi bracia razem z tobą i Czarnym kotem będą ratować Paryż powiedział - ale... dziadku przecierz Hugo ma 7 lat a Luois ma 8 powiedziałam - myslałem że Hugo ma 6 a Luois 7 powiedział zdziwiony dziadek - no oni przecierz kilka dni temu mieli urodziny nie pamietasz ...? spytałam - a ... no tak ... odparł dziadek jeszcze chwile porozmawiałam z dziadkiem i poszłam do domu weszłam po cichu do naszego pokoju i połorzyłam szkatułki na stolik Oczami Luoisa : weszliśmy z Hugo do pokoju i zobaczyliśmy 2 pudełka na stoliku - brat to twoje ...? spytałem Hugo on tylko pokręcił głową wzieliśmy pudełka i je otworzyliśmy oślepiły nas 2 kule światła przed nami ukazały się 2 stworki przypominające smoka i Lwa - kim wy jesteście ...!? spytałem z bratem równoczśnie - witajcie chłopcy my jesteśmy Kwami magicznymi istotami które będą wam pomagać przemieniać się w super bohaterów odparło kwami Lwa - jak się nazywacie ...? spytał Hugo - ja nazywam sie Kaiion a to Zerrin odparł Lew - załórzcie pierścienie powiedział Zerrin załorzyliśmy pierścienie - wymyślcie jakieś hasło żeby moglibyście się przemienić powiedział Kaiion - ale powiecie nam który z was jest moim kwami ...? spytał Hugo - ech... Hugo jestem twoim kwami daje ci moc latania a twoją super mocą będzie ognisty płonień powiedział Zerrin - a ty kaiion jaką dajesz mi moc ...? spytałem - daje moc lwiego ryku powiedział Kaiion razem z bratem powiedzieliśmy naszym kwami żeby się showały zeszłem razem z Hugo do salonu - mamo.... tato zobaczcie powiedziałem to z Hugo równoczśnie a znaszych kieszeni wyleciały nasze Kwami -dzień dobry jestem Kaiion a Zeriin powiedział Kiion naszym Rodzicą kopary opadły - Kaiion pokarz pazury ....! krzyknołem a mój pierścień wesał Kaiiona do środka - Zeriin rozłurz srzydła....! krzknoł Hugo moje ubranie znikło a zmiast niego miałem kostium pokryty fótrem korolu jasno pomaraczowego a na głowiem miałem uszy a z tyłu miałem ogon Hugo miał na sobie kobinezon cały pokryty smoczymi łuskami koloru jasno Niebieskiego i miał smoczy ogon - Kaiion schowaj pazury ...! krzyknołem i mój kobinezn zniknoł - Zeriin złórz skrzydła ...! krzyknoł Hugo i jego kostium też znknoł oboje poszliśmy spać Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach